


Riding the Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage - Adult/Minor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance enjoys watching seven-year old Keith 'play'.Shiro invites him to watch their little show and play with them.





	Riding the Waves

“Shiro, over here!”

The voice was high-pitched. It was filled with excitement and ecstasy, as the small boy laughed and giggled and splashed water towards the older man, and – as Shiro got ever closer – the boy would dip underneath the water and reappear at some distance. Lance smiled, as he licked at his lips and leaned against one of the boulders. The rock formation rose from the crashing waves like a small island. It gave him room to loiter and rest.

He pressed his forearms to the cool and smooth rock, while gently paddling his legs in the salty water below, and letting the sun catch the droplets from across his brown shoulders and hair, while the waves continued to run against his flesh. It was always relaxing to feel the water move so fluidly and naturally on the human form, where it filled every inch and crevice, and enveloped him like nothing else on Earth. He half-closed his eyes, as the beach stood clear with white sands opposite and a few towels scattered in odd places under umbrellas.

Sam Holt lay fast asleep underneath one. The newspaper over his face made him look like something from an old movie, while Katie and Matt built sandcastles not far from him, but they – unlike Keith – were in full swimsuits. Only Keith was allowed to go all natural. He would climb over the other boulders nearby, or run across the beach, while his private parts – tiny and cute on a bare crotch – flopped about in a tantalising view for all others. The two nipples were erect from the cool breeze that caught against him. _Delicious_.

The water ran from his body in rivulets, while his hair was flat and matted to his scalp, and every time he swam Lance would stare with a great desire to catch the boy, maybe licking the water from every inch of skin and exploring his body with his hands. He was already half-hard at the idea, as his cock burst through the band of his swim-shorts, and – with a groan – he lifted down the elastic and hooked it under his balls. He let his cock stand free.

“It’s time to rest a while,” chided Shiro.

Lance rolled his eyes, as he reached down for his cock. It was just like Shiro to spoil his fun, such as always sending Keith to bed during movie-night, right when his hand would be on the boy’s thigh beneath the blanket and _so_ close to jacking him off in front of Shiro without Shiro ever having a single suspicion. He would jerk off into a tissue beneath the blanket once Keith left, while Shiro ate popcorn on the armchair not far from sight, but it wasn’t the same.

Shiro swam over to the boulder not far from Lance. He glanced down with grey eyes in Lance’s direction; blue waters hid the way that Lance’s hand ran over his thick cock, tracing the various veins and dipping the finger into the slit, but there was no mistaking the rhythmic motions of his upper arm or the flush to his cheeks. Shiro chuckled and waved Keith over, who braced himself just behind the boulder with a big smile on his cheeks. The two would be hidden from the beach, with only Shiro’s upper body on display.

“Do I have to rest?” Keith whined.

“Oh, I think you’ll like this break a lot,” teased Shiro. “Do you see Lance over there? He thinks you’re very beautiful. I think he was hoping to see a _lot_ more of you, Keith, but that means you’ll have to hop up here on the boulder and put on a show. You can do that, can’t you? You just have to keep quiet, so that you don’t wake up Mr Holt.”

“Oh, I get it! I’ve been a bad boy, huh?” Keith giggled and splashed about. “You have to punish bad boys, so that means I need to be spanked! Will you spank me, Shiro? I want you to make me hurt until it feels good, and then you can put your thing in me.”

“Say the words _properly_ , kiddo,” ordered Shiro.

Keith rolled his eyes, as he crawled onto the boulder. He knelt on all fours, with his tiny dick visible from where Lance jerked off and his buttocks on perfect display, and – with a loud _smack_ – he slapped his own butt-check with a groan, enough that even Shiro cursed. Keith giggled and slapped his cheek again. It turned a rosy shade of red, until Shiro took over with loud and rhythmic slaps to each cheek over and over and over, until Keith clawed at the rock with a blush and parted lips panting for breath. A line of drool escaped his lips.

A little something could be seen in his behind. Lance didn’t notice it before, but he was forced to swim a little closer and get a better look, until – with a blush of embarrassment and a stutter – he bumped into Shiro who simply laughed. _Smack_. Keith mewled with dilated pupils and collapsed onto his forearms, while Shiro struck him until the red cheeks turned a little blue with forming bruises and Keith’s dick gave a spasm.

He was dry-coming! Lance watched in amazement, as the waves lapped over his back. Shiro finally stopped spanking him and glided back a few feet, so that Lance could take his place and look straight at that hole between two cheeks, and – with a groan – he noticed it was plugged with a black butt-plug that was double the size of a normal one. It was large enough in girth to be the size of two adult cocks. Lance reached out with a trembling hand.

It was a struggle to grab at the edges with the water, but he soon managed to pull out the plug as Keith finally collapsed onto the boulder and lay flat, and he threw it haphazardly behind him only for it to be lost in the waves. The hole was gaping and twitching, as well as oozing come and lubrication to such an extent that it formed a small puddle beneath the bruised and swollen hole, and Lance gently touched the edges with a soft sigh, now so hard that he could possibly come untouched. A giggle came from the shore, as Katie watched them.

“Just don’t fuck him until he _begs_ ,” said Shiro.

Lance pushed inside a finger. The channel was hot and loose, enough that he knew he could easily slide in there without resistance, and the pulse from Keith’s heart could be felt with every ridge of that forbidden place. Lance crooked his finger, as he searched for the prostate. Keith cried out. He bucked his hips and his boy-cock was hard, and he crawled back down into the water between Lance and the boulder, while Katie swam a little out to get an angle where she could watch. Matt stood on tip-toe to watch over the boulder. Keith murmured:

“I want you to fill up your come-bucket.”

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” gasped Lance.

“I want your spunk deep inside me.” Keith mewled. “I want to feel you fill me whole. Can you make me scream, Uncle Lance? Please. Please, pound my fuck-hole until I can’t talk, because – because – because I’m a dirty come-slut . . . I need to be used. I want to scream so loud that everyone watches and everyone comes just thinking about me.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“You and Shiro can _both_ fuck me. I’ve never had two men before. You would like that, right? You – You can fuck my boy-pussy until I cry, while knowing that Shiro is doing the same, and everyone can watch us . . . just don’t wake Uncle Sam. He wouldn’t understand.”

“Jesus, Keith. You’ve got one fucking dirty mouth.”

“Just wait until it’s screaming in pleasure.”

Lance growled and spun Keith around. He slammed him hard against the boulder, before lifting a leg over his arm and using a free hand to angle his cock, and – pressing the head toward that loose hole – he licked his lips and thrust deep inside. The insides were loose and wet, but it was enough for him to feel a constant pressure of pleasure. It was also enough to remind him just how much of a slut Keith was . . . how much a whore . . . a bitch . . .

He pinched and pulled at those rosy nipples. Keith writhed with loud cries and gasps, as he wrapped his arms around Lance for support, and the sounds were so intoxicating that Lance thrust ever harder inside him, until the sound of balls slapping against bruised buttocks echoed out around the beach. Keith threw back his head with mouth wide open . . . _‘oh, oh, oh, Lance, s-so good, oh, oh’_. . . Lance licked along his throat, while laughing through panted breaths. The pleasure built slowly and gradually, more than he could bear.

Katie sat on the boulder nearby, with hand down playing with her clitoris and hand flicking her nipples, and Matt jumped from foot to foot on the beach, as he sported a large erection that refused to die down, and Lance laughed as his arousal built ever higher. He barely noticed as Shiro slid beside him, but he did notice when that second penis was thrust in beside him, until they were fucking Keith in unison. It was pure bliss.

“Do you like this, Keith?” Shiro asked. “You like being a slut?”

“I – I like being your slut,” cried Keith.

“You really are the best bitch a brother could ask for.”

Shiro would pull out any time that Lance thrust in, so that they built a strange and steady rhythm where Keith would continuously have a penis deep inside his hole, and it created a strange pressure against his dick that was unlike any other. Shiro was hot and firm, with the foreskin soft like velvet against a core like an iron rod, and he leaked pre-come at an astounding rate as the waves sloshed and crashed against them and Keith cried out.

Keith came fast. The orgasm ripped through his body, until his inner walls clamped around Lance and Shiro like a vice, and he scratched so hard along the boulder that a couple of nails broke under the pressure, while he choked hard on saliva and his eyes rolled back until only white could be seen. Every limb shuddered and shook, until – with a loud gasp of breath – he finally came to and fell limp against the boulder with exhausted murmurs and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Lance chuckled and bit hard at his neck.

“So fucking hot,” groaned Shiro.

Shiro screamed out hard, as the waves splashed against his back. The tides were rising, so that soon the waters would lap at Sam’s feet and wake him, and the idea of being caught – old man looking in horror and perhaps confused arousal – was enough to finally catch up with Lance, who’s cock tingled and warmed with the encroaching orgasm. Shiro pulsed beside him, as he rammed balls deep inside the gaping hole, and filled it to the brim with come that leaked out and spilled into the sea around them. He pulled out with a choked sob.

“Fill me, too, Uncle Lance,” murmured Keith. “Mark me.”

“Shit, how did you get to be such a whore?”

The pleasure grew to a peak . . . Keith played with his nipples, while licking his lips . . . it was such an erotic sight that Lance could stand it no longer, as he came long and hard inside Keith with huge ropes of come shooting deep against his inner walls. Sparks formed in front of his eyes, while his body tensed to breaking point and he nearly slipped down into the waters, but – with a choked breath – he found his strength and managed to stay afloat with a hand pressed to the boulder for support, as his softening cock slid out from the hole.

Keith was fast asleep, with eyes fluttering behind his eyelids. Lance smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, before glancing back to the shore and seeing Katie busy in the act of masturbation while Matt strove to pretend like he had not a raging erection. It was almost enough to make him hard again, until Shiro nudged him and nodded to the signs that indicated the oncoming tide was reaching its high point. Lance sighed.

“Can I maybe get another go later on?” Lance asked.

Shiro awkwardly pulled Keith onto his back, as he made sure the arms were wrapped tight around his neck and he has a secure grip, and that bruised pair of buttocks were on display as the waves lapped at his hole and the water turned a murky white around them. Lance laughed and gave them a light slap, as he swam partially away and double-checked that Sam was still out cold, while Shiro chuckled and swam alongside him and said:

“You got a taste for free, but it’s twenty dollars a turn.”

“Fine by me,” laughed Lance. “I got enough on hand for _five_ turns . . .”


End file.
